Shadow journey
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash comes home from Alola. No more leagues for a while a mysterious region called Orre with fighting machines. Old friends re unite to stop this. Romance later in story with a possible lemon scene orre 2
1. Chapter 1

**The shadow journey**

Ash Ketchum had just come home from Alola he had become that regions champion. Ash's pokemon were all together training when he got to Oak's lab. Ash sent his Decidueye, Incenaroar, Primeria, Minor, Toucannon, Stennee, Mudsdale, Vikavolt, Crabominable, Drampa, Turtonator, Bruxish, Pallosand, Ribombee, Togedamaru, Beware, Golisopod, Comfey, Passimain, Oranganu and Lycanroc (midnight) Ash's pokemon hearded around their trainer. He was their world. Ash introduced his Alola pokemon to his old friends they started battling to welcome his new friends.

Ash decided to spend time training his pokemon to re visit all regions and become their champion. Charizard noticed something in the sky. It roared grabbing Ash's attention. Oak, Tracey and his mother came running. They noticed the thing in the sky now too.

It was heading for them. Ash saw what well who it was. Mewtwo, his clones except for Ninetails, Rapidash, Hitmonlee, Rhyhorn and Dewgong. They had been captured by criminals and were in danger. Mewtwo also had old friends of Ash with him. Ash saw the Slowking from the Orange Islands. The Zoroua and Zoroark from Sinnoh. Larvitar from Johto. It's mother was captured. Wailord, Luxio, Zubat (Several), Spheal (Several), Teddiursa (Several), Venonat (Several), Mothim (Several), Rattata (Several), and Koffing from the canal under Cannalave city. He saw the Cottonee he helped in Unova. The Houndour pack from Johto. The Riolu from aura kingdom in Sinnoh. Snover from Snowpoint city in Sinnoh, Hippopotas from the desert in Sinnoh and his Goodra and it's friends from the wet lands minus Pinsir and Beedrill. They had been captured too. Goodra was deeply worried. Ash introduced his pokemon and they became close friends.

''Ash bad news no new leagues.'' Oak said deeply saddned by the news. Ash was devistated. But he could go and save the Hitmonlee, Rapidash, Ninetails, Rhyhorn, Dewgong, Pinsir, Beedrill and Tyranitar that had been captured and were being used for evil.

''Mewtwo where were they taken?'' Ash asked worried. He would go to the place no matter what.

''They were taken in a region called Orre. But this region is treacherous. There are two fierce criminal organisations. Team Snaggem and Cipher. They have taken the pokemon.'' Mewtwo said worried. Oak went pale.

''MY BOY NO!.'' Oak yelled to Ash. He looked back stunned. Delia did

too.

''Those organisations take pokemon and make them fighting machines. Your father went missing in Orre all those years ago.'' Oak said concerned. Delia remembered her partner going to the region to stop the organisations.

''I can stop anyone. I believe in my pokemon.'' Ash said back. He would leave in the morning. Delia pleaded with him not to go. But Ash's mind was set. Those pokemon and probably many, many others were in danger.

''At least promise you'll call often.'' Delia said to him. Ash nodded and hugged his mum. The two were very, very close. Ash would need a companion on the trip.

Ash had all his pokemon old and new train for any eventuallity in the new region. Ash and Delia made a meal at Oak's Ash insited on learning. The meal was great for people and Pokemon.

''For tommorow I'm taking Pikachu. But going to see about some old friends. I left in Kanto on my journey.'' Oak and Delia nodded as they ate. Ash and Delia soon headed home but Ash's Totodile followed them. It wanted to go with Ash tommorow. Ash saw it just as he and Delia got to their house. Oak phoned to ask where it was. He smiled at Totodile wanting to go. Ash found his Cottonnee and one of his Zubat wanted to go to. Ash went and got their pokeballs for the journey.

He went and showered to freshen up. Delia was looking through some old photos of when he was young. She smiled softly as she heard him go to his room. The night passed quick enough and as morning came Ash prepared to leave for Orre. Ash got his backpack and pokeballs. Oak told him to see Professor Krane. He was a researcher living in Orre and would be a vital asset to Ash.

Ash walked out of pallet town and down Route 1. Pikachu on his shoulder as usual. Suddenly he saw a large flock of Pidgeot. His old friend flew down to him.

Ash hugged the bird pokemon. Pidgeot was done with it's duties now. Ash knew why Pidgeot was here. He had it's pokeball in his backpack. Ash got it and tapped it to his old friend capturing it. Pidgeot was now a member of his team again. Ash continued to walk and saw a gym on the outskirts of Saffron City. Inside he saw Anthony and his old Primeape. Primeape saw Ash and ran to him. Anthony knew why. Primeape had completed it's training here. Ash was the best option for it now.

''Ash take him back.'' Anthony said walking out. He handed Ash the pokeball for Primeape. Ash recalled his old friend. Ash walked into Saffron City and saw two Rocket grunts threaten a family. The father was protecting his wife and two children. The grunts sent out a Golbat and Raticate. Then out of no where a shadow-ball and psybeam hit the pokemon. The grunts retreated. Ash saw Sabrina with his old Haunter and her Alakazam.

Haunter saw Ash and floated over to him. Ash was so happy to see his ghost pokemon again. Sabrina smiled and walked to Ash. Her alakazam behind her.

''Would you like to take him back. I have an Espeon now and that does the same job. Plus I use Espeon in battle.'' Sabrina asked. Ash nodded so Sabrina recalled Haunter and gave Ash it's pokeball shrunk and locked. As Ash had 6 pokemon. Ash continued his way to Vermillion city. Stopping to battle a trainer who used fire pokemon. Totodile easily beat the trainer's Magmar and Charmeleon. Ash recalled Totodile and got to the Vermillion sea port. He bought one ticket to Orre. Ash got on the SS Libra going directly to Orre. It arrived near the coast but was attacked by a gang of people using different pokemon a Makuhita, Beedrill, Pinsir and Skarmory. The pokemon were fighting machines. Ash had Pikachu use thunderbolt to stop the pokemon but after a while the people retreated anyway.

This must be Cipher Ash thought. He would be seeing those grunts again. Next time would be better for the pokemon hopefully. The ship made it to Gateon port and Ash saw a young woman in a lab coat. She had been sent to greet him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The shadow journey**

Ash walked to the lady. She worked at the HQ lab in Orre. Professor Krane was there making preparations for Ash.

''I'm Lilly by the way. Pleased to meet you.'' Lilly said to Ash. Ash smiled to her.

''I'm Ash. I want to help the pokemon in danger here.'' Ash said to her. Lilly smiled at him. Ash and Lilly made their way to Lilly's car for the lab. It was about a 20 minute drive but Ash saw beautiful forest's full of Pokemon. The lab was quite pleasant not big but not small either. It had a Psyduck, Kirla and Blissey on the ground floor. Ash saw a man in a lab coat he assumed Krane but no just a researcher for the lab. Krane was stood at a circular platform it was a development for the shadow pokemon. It was a purification chamber.

Ash told the professor about the boat being attacked. The professor nodded during Ash's story. He knew it was Cipher.

''Well they have shadow pokemon. This machine allows you to purify the shadow pokemon. You will have to snag them from trainers. Here is a snag machine.'' The professor put a device on Ash's arm it showed him shadow pokemon and allowed him to catch them.

''It won't feel right.'' Ash said. He stopped people taking his pokemon before. It wasn't right.

''Cipher attack people. All you'll be doing is rescuing the pokemon.'' Professor Krane told him. Ash put the machine on and took a row of pokeballs. He was settling into Orre nice. The professor had one more gift for him.

''Oak sent this. It's a gift from your father.'' The professor handed him a pokeball. Ash threw it. Eevee popped out and nuzzled Ash's leg. Ash picked Eevee up and stroked it. Pikachu and his other pokemon welcomed Eevee. Ash was playing with Eevee and the others when a floating veichle pulled up outside the lab.

A huge man with several small men and women got out in strange clothes. The man spoke with a dry voice.

''Professor Krane. Your coming with us to Cipher lab.'' The huge dude said. The grunts surrounded the professor. Ash and his pokemon were ready to go.

''Take care of this child.'' The big guy said. One of the grunts went running to Ash a pokeball in his hand. He threw it releasing a Litwick. Ash's snag machine indicated it was a shadow pokemon. Ash sent Totodile to battle it.

''Totodile use water-gun.'' Ash called to his Big Jaw pokemon. Totodile fired a stream of water at the Litwick. It hit the ghost and fire type was sent flying backwards. Ash grabbed a pokeball and hurled it. It sucked Litwick inside. The pokeball shook once, twice and thrice before clicking signifying a successful capture. Ash grabbed the pokeball and it shrunk and locked as Ash had too many pokemon. He saw Krane was in the veichle and it was being driven away. The grunt ran and jumped on top.

Ash saw the other staff of the lab start to break down. Krane was an authority on shadow pokemon. The professor was being driven passed Gateon port. Lilly saw Ash go inside. He went to the phone and called Oak and his mother. Ash explained what happened and how he was going to save Professor Krane. Ash also sent his Primeape and Totodile to Oak's lab taking Litwick with him. Lilly saw Ash hang the phone up and gave him keys to a small scooter at the back of the lab.

Ash thanked Lilly as he rushed to Gateon port hoping the veichle would be there. Ash was told a man called Perr he ran a part shop.'' Ash jumped on his scooter and went.

As Ash arrived in Gateon port a huge body builder was there. He was bragging about his pokemon. Then an old man with his sons came walking. The body builder sent out a shadow Zangose.

''Alakazam use Psychic.'' The blue haired man commanded. His Alakazam appeared and hit Zangose with a blast of psychic energy. Zangose fell unable to battle. The body builder recalled it and stomped off sulking. Ash saw the people and smiled. The old man looked at Ash.

''It's clear how your Pikachu loves you.'' He said. He had been with numerous pokemon. Ash told them of his quest to stop Cipher. The old man smiled at him.

''Never have I met a trainer who was devoted to pokemon like you.'' He said to Ash. The man went on with his buisness.

''In a few weeks I would love too see you battle.'' He smiled at Ash and his body guards.

''Most battles in Orre are double battles Ash. Be careful and make sure you train hard.'' The old man said. His guards nodded and walked away. Ash went to the pier and saw a man tinkering with the controls. It was Perr. Ash went to meet him but the pier moved and Ash got into battle with a man looking over the sea.

''I'm Cyle here are my pokemon Ledyba and Tailow.'' He said throwing the two pokeballs. Tailow was normal but Ledyba was a shadow pokemon. Ash chose Eevee and Litwick.

''Litwick shadow rush on Tailow. Eevee quick-attack on Ledyba.'' This was Ash and Eevee's first battle together. Eevee hit Ledyba at blinding speed and hit sending it back. Litwick hit Tailow but went into a state of pure rage it was called reverse mode.

''Snag ball go. LITWICK.'' Ash called hoping it would be enough. Ash's snag ball hit Ledyba and Litwick snapped from reverse mode. The pokeball shook once, twice and thrice for a successful capture. The man went to the nearby pokemon centre with his Tailow. Ash grabbed his pokeball and went to the pier. Praising his Eevee and Litwick as he recalled them. The pier changed again and Ash was in front of the light house. He ran to the top to find another trainer. This trainer used a shadow Poocheyena and a Zubat.

Ash chose Pikachu and Litwick. Pikachu used thunderbolt which left Zubat unable to battle. Litwick was using shadow rush on Poocheyena. Ash threw a snag ball and soon captured the dog like Pokemon. Ash ran back to the pier and soon found he meer Perr. Perr lead Ash to his shop.

In the shop was a huge sailor. He had sailed the oceans of the world as a navigator for over 30 years and found evolution stones. Ash's Eevee popped out of it's pokeball it was looking at the stones. Eevee looked at a fire stone and thunder stone. Ash picked Eevee up.

''You know once you evolve there is no going back. So what do you want to evolve into? Flareon, Jolteon, Sylveon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon or Espeon. I will help as best I can.'' Ash told the little pokemon. Eevee looked confused but pointed at the thunder stone. The old sailor happily handed it to Ash. Ash greatfully accepted the thunder stone.


End file.
